


讹

by Ting_Xian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ting_Xian/pseuds/Ting_Xian
Summary: 饼渣同人，一点点车。祝食用愉快





	讹

chapter1.

敖丙第一次遇见哪吒，是因为动漫社的一次艺术节活动。明明说好了只是给学姐学妹们端茶倒水，最后不知怎的变成了一起上台出舞台剧。社长一副你不参加我们动漫社就全完了的表情，把剧本和一张纸递到敖丙面前。敖丙看着面前演女主那小学妹的病假条，眉角微微一抽。“学姐，还有其他学妹也可以..."  
“只有你上台前能记住这三页词儿!换了你谁能一个小时内背熟这词儿?谁能?”社长振振有词，说话像放机关枪，“今天不拉你这个学霸顶着，舞台剧就要黄了你晓得不!”“还有衣服尺码..."敖丙捏着剧本做最后的挣扎。“我找最大码给你保证合适!”社长大手一挥，就这样决定了敖丙的女装之路。  
敖丙上台才发现不说台词也是可以的，大喇叭里就播放着配乐和配音，跟着之前录好的音按进度走就可以了。动听的女声将那大段的台词诠释得十分完美，发现自己被套路的敖丙只好硬着头皮在台上走演出流程。快下台时他抬头往观众席瞟了一眼，瞧见了一个坐在前排的少年。细细的眉毛，丹凤眼，小巧的鼻子，很是秀气。不过这秀气的脸上配的却是一副凶神恶煞的表情。敖丙当时就觉得这人很是有趣。  
“这位同学!以后你就是我们社社花了!"刚下台社长大力的拍着他的肩，笑的十分开心，满面红光。敖丙扯了扯裙子，眉头皱成一团，本来想骂人，但是他不会。从小到大接受着良好教养的他，张了张嘴只吐槽出一句真相:”.....其实你就是想看我穿女装..."  
从后台出来准备去卫生间扒了裙子换成校服，没想到一出门就遇见了刚刚站在台上看见的少年。少年看见他眼前一亮，蹦跳着上来搭讪。两人聊了一路，互相道了姓名，少年就又蹦跳着走了。  
少年叫哪吒，隔壁班的小魔王。像敖丙这样的好学生，两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书。偶尔听见别人讨论哪吒，都是左耳进右耳出，谁承想今天碰到正主了，这哪吒也不太像他们说的那么可恶，敖丙心想。  
舞台剧后，哪吒也喜欢跑来他们班找他玩，混世小魔王最大的爱好居然是踢毽子，力气大的很，之前踢得陪他玩的那几个小弟鼻青脸肿哭爹喊娘。敖丙觉得，也许哪吒喜欢找他玩，就是因为他能接住哪吒的毽子。  
直到有一天，敖丙没有看见哪吒来，第一次跑到哪吒的班级去看他，关心他是不是出了什么事。结果这人瞧见他来，红着个脸挠着头:“对不住啊敖丙，小爷以前以为你是个女的，要不是今天杨戬他们聊天提起我都不知道。突然发现你是个男的，这我有点难以接受。我眼拙，嗯，眼拙。”  
敖丙的内心 : ???一个月了你才知道这不是眼拙的问题是瞎了吧。  
但是他还是很好脾气的笑了笑，问了一个问题:“我说话很像女声吗?”  
“我哪想那么多，我就觉得...唉，枉费我花那么多心思一片赤诚，你居然不是女孩子，不提也罢，下次咱还是别见了吧，这事儿小爷得缓上许久呢，看见你总觉得你是个妹子。"敖丙眼角一抽， 旁边哪吒那两个损友，孙悟空和杨戬笑得捂着肚子起都起不来。  
敖丙脸上依旧挂着温柔的假笑，心里被他气的七窍生烟，直接请假连考试都没有来。

chapter.2

敖丙内里就是一块黑炭，黑的发亮的那种。别看他表面笑的温柔,一副好脾气的样子，实际上嘛.....  
哪吒每次看见他那副好脾气的笑都觉得渗人。他不过把敖丙误认成了女生，就遭到如此报复，哪吒看见他就想破口大骂，但是每次都心有余而力不足。  
有天放学碰到了请长假的敖丙。哪吒永远记得那天放学，敖丙一副可怜兮兮的样子，身体跟林黛玉似的风一吹仿佛就要倒，一脸惨样，"吒儿..."  
哪吒看着面前的黛玉丙，突然有点内疚，想来一定是因为之前的事情打击了他。让他变成这样，自己还是有不可推卸的责任的。他扶着敖丙的胳膊，把敖丙送回了家，一路上敖丙连人带头靠他身上，走到敖丙家的时候，哪吒就觉得扶敖丙真是世界上最累的事。  
然而最后怎么扶人扶到床上去的，哪吒更不太明白，但是他见识到了比扶敖丙还要累的事儿，而且搞明白了面前的敖丙才不是什么林黛玉，他就是一个影帝。  
这位影帝到家以后终于收起了他的演技，仿佛刚才痛哭流涕扶风弱柳的不是他。哪吒有点后悔自己当时的冲动，敖丙说什么他都答应点头三连好，二十分钟之内把自己也用"好"字送出去了。但是这也不怪他，就怪影帝演技太好，嗯是的，就是怪他演技好，等等.... 影帝你你你要干啥！！！

chapter3.

刚进门哪吒就被敖丙连拖带拽摁到了床上。哪吒第一一个反应就是:被，骗，了。他居然还心怀内疚扶了他一路搞的手脚酸疼的很，力气都没了一大半。“卧槽敖丙你要干嘛!"哪吒使劲推了敖丙几下没有推开，索性撒开了手。“吒儿你刚刚可是答应过，会补偿我的，现在想赖账吗?”话语里带着一丝笑意，轻轻柔柔的。“小爷什么时候..."哪吒恼了，抬头想要质问，对上敖丙的眼睛时，他突然怔住了。敖丙的眼睛湿漉漉的，像是弯清泉，里面映照出气急败坏的自己。  
他一定是被这清泉给蛊惑了。哪吒就这样看着敖丙的眼睛，似乎忘了，上一秒他还在努力要把敖丙从自己身上推下去，还在想怎么才能离这人远一点儿。校服被敖丙胡乱扯开，整个人被摁进了床铺里。哪吒感觉脑袋昏昏沉沉的，耳边传来敖丙带着喘息的声音:"吒儿，我想要你。"  
哪里卖后悔药，他李哪吒一定要买十打。

chapter4.

哪吒张了张口，一个字都没有吐出来，就被敖丙封住了唇。这样掠夺式的吻让哪吒感觉自己快要窒息，完全失去了反抗的力气。许久，敖丙终于放开了他的唇，他大口大口的喘息着，还没来得及骂人，敖丙的手就已经伸向了他大腿内侧。“快点放开小爷!"哪吒有点慌张，想要挪开，身体却沉得无法动弹。哪吒万万没想到，他，一个混世小魔王，居然会有今天。  
敖丙没有回他的话，那吻顺势往下，从脖颈处一直到胸口，留下一个个浅浅的吻痕。一根手指从温润的穴口进入，去往更深的地方。“臭敖丙... 我绝对不会放过你的...啊! "不知道敖丙到底碰到了哪里，哪吒只感觉全身好像被电流击中一般，说话都不受自己控制了，身体猛的一震。敖丙这才将手指抽出，滚烫坚硬的性器抵住穴口，“等你能下床再说。”没等哪吒回答，他就直接狠狠的撞了进去。“敖丙!你就不会轻点!疼死小爷了!”哪吒感觉身体完全失控，他咒骂着,眼睛里甚至被挤出了生理泪水。  
敖丙没有说话，动作却慢了好些，直到哪吒完全适应了他，疼痛慢慢被快感所取代。两瓣红肿的穴肉被他的动作翻出来又送进去，拍打声混合着水液的声音在房间里尤为清晰，哪吒咒骂的声音渐渐被喘息声取代，又在一次次的撞击下变得支离破碎。  
他记不清楚敖丙这样一次又一次的索要到底什么时候结束的，他只记得第二天自己是没能下得了床。  
敖丙看起来文文弱弱一书生，实际上都是表象。第三天哪吒捂着腰去上学，心里骂着敖丙，刚进校门，孙悟空一巴掌拍到他背上，疼得他差点没背过气去。“怎么了?打架了?”孙悟空笑嘻嘻的问他。没打架小爷骨头也快散架了。哪吒心里腹诽着，没有回答孙悟空的问题。见他闷不作声，孙悟空也不恼，“还在想敖丙呢?倒也是，人家温温柔柔的，对你那么好，又是陪你踢毽子又是给你带吃的，你却伤人家心...."  
哪吒 : ???孙悟空你大爷的敖丙用他人畜无害的外表骗了多少人你都不知道!  
带着这个心理活动的哪吒歪嘴一笑，然后用尽全身的力气一脚踹到了孙悟空屁股上。

chapter5.

踹人屁股是要付出代价的。  
三天后哪吒就上了校网热搜,原因是他的损友孙悟空连夜在校网贴里传他和敖丙的八卦，甚至还拉出了一个声讨哪吒的队伍。哪吒缩在敖丙家床头，划拉着鼠标，看着留言一条一条气的差点没背过去。  
——"呵呵敖丙那样清冷的美人，哪吒你居然那样伤他心，背叛他”  
放屁，就他?还清冷禁欲?艹尼玛老子屁股现在都疼得下不了床!  
刚好敖丙熬了汤端进来，躲过哪吒一个枕头攻击后，把托盘放到床头柜上，瞥了一眼电脑，终于找到了哪吒用枕头砸他的理由。敖丙握住哪吒点鼠标的手往下滑，一个热度最高的八卦贴吸引了两人的注意——“QAQ不甘心!我们的温柔清冷受，就要被哪吒这个钢铁直男糟蹋了!”  
帖子下面全是“+1”的转发跟帖，还有人自发的按格式评论:  
2楼——“我觉得楼主说的对”  
3楼——“我觉得二楼说的对”  
4楼——“三楼说的太好了”  
5楼——”我觉得前几楼说的都对”  
6楼——"楼上会说话就多说点"

......

诸如此类的评论整整盖了一百多楼，哪吒转头看向旁边正在看帖子的人，呵呵呵假笑了几声，“喂，到底是谁糟蹋谁啊?”边说还边摸着屁股拿眼睛瞪着那传说中被糟蹋了的清冷美人儿。被瞪的那人嘴角上扬，似乎心情很好，他端过汤来，摸了摸哪吒的头:“乖，快把汤喝掉,凉了可就不好喝了。”

chapter6.

他最终还是接过碗乖乖的喝掉了汤。  
本来不打算这么快就放过敖丙的，哪吒想。  
他不喜欢敖丙吗?自然是喜欢的。当初在舞台下远远看见，面前的人漂亮的不像话。明明前排坐的都是学生会成员，他直接上去踹走一个，把了这最靠前的位置看他。敖丙请假后他天天早上在校门口蹲守，孙悟空嘲笑他像个哀怨的小媳妇儿，为此他俩没少吵闹着打架。  
最后都是杨戬拉开他俩，然后孙悟空拍拍衣服上的灰，潇洒的一拉书包骑上车就走了。杨戬和哪吒就同道走回家。见到敖丙的前一天晚上哪吒刚和孙悟空又闹了一场，一向不八卦的杨戬那天却开口了。“既然那么喜欢，是男是女又有什么要紧呢。”他说。  
回忆完毕的哪吒看了看旁边的敖丙，舔了舔碗边的汤汁,一副英勇就义的样子:“行吧行吧，小爷就算栽在你手里了。”


End file.
